It is well known in the art to use hairbrushes to style and brush hair of a person. Typically, most conventional hairbrushes have a handle, which is grasped by a user in the user's hand, and a brush head having teeth or bristles which are placed in the hair and then moved through the hair to brush and style, for example curl or wave, the hair. Conventionally, for styling of hair that involves curling of the hair, a hairbrush having a cylindrically shaped brush head with circumferentially spaced apart bristles or teeth is used. In such cases, the brush head is, typically, inserted between hair ends of a plurality of strands of hair, with the hair ends grippingly retained or bunched between the bristles or teeth. The user then rotates or twists the handle towards the scalp or head of the person whose hair is being styled to roll the plurality of strands around the brush head, preferably between the teeth or bristles. Once the strands are rolled to a desired thickness or position on the strands, heat may be applied, for example by using a hair dryer to the strands to dry them. The handle is then twisted in the opposite direction away from the person's head or scalp to release the hair from the bristles or teeth, the dried strands forming waves or curls due to the rolling and application of heat.
Alternatively, instead of using a hairbrush, hair curlers may be deployed in which case the hair ends are placed between bristles or teeth on the curlers and the curlers are rolled towards the person's head. The curlers may then be fixed in place at the desired position, for example using conventional hairpins or the like. Heat is then applied and the curlers are unrolled, as with conventional hairbrushes.
Unfortunately, for conventional hairbrushes during curling of hair, the rolling of the strands of hair around the brush head towards and away from the head requires that the user rotate the handle for each rotation. This rotation of the handle may cause uncomfortable strain and injury of the wrist of the hairstylist, i.e. the person effecting the styling. Rotation of conventional hair curlers during curling may cause similar strain. Further, depending on the size of the curls or waves desired, a large variety of hairbrushes may be required, as the size of the curls and waves is related to the size, and notably the circumference, of the brush head.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved hairbrush for brushing and curling hair.